shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 26
Previous: Padrino Part 25 Sakura and Usagi both sped across the very large lott in front of the building, headed straight for their target, a giant by the name of Jumpo. He seemed much wider than the other giants, and much more hefty. Sakura: You look discouraged. Do not fear the giant. He may be much larger, and stronger, but he has every weak point that a human being has, and they are much wider targets. Keep that in mind. Usagi: Hai. Teisei! in an instant, one moment later she was at the very foot of the gargantuan, looking up at him with her poised stance. Jumpo: Hmm?! very quick in his attempt to stomp on her but she leaped straight up into the air, but as she did, the giant reached into his pocket and then flicked three very large, giant-sized daggers in her direction. She panicked for a half second before she put her hand down on one of the daggers and rolled across it. She came out the other side while still in midair. Sakura: Itoryuuiai: on the giant's shoulder, she put her hand on her hilt, pulling it out very slightly, and jumping toward his masked head. Ichinchi Kire. on the giant's other shoulder, fully sheathing her sword once again. A deep cut appeared across the giant's cheek, blood spurting as he laid his hand on it, that side of his mask breaking completely off. He took off the mask, showing he was very average looking, with a long, blond ponytail. With surprising reflexes, he grabbed for Sakura in midair, thinking that he had successfully grasped her. However, she whithered out of sight, as he had only grasped onto her afterimage. '' ''However, in an absolutely unexpected return, Jumpo swung his arm around blindly beside him, the edge of his fist smashing straight into Sakura, who had supposedly been moving faster than normal sight. His fist caught her whole body, and knocked her completely against the building, making a gigantic dent, and knocking the breath out of her. That was when he grasped her and knew that he had full hold of her, gripping her arms against her body so that she had no way of moving her sword to attack him. '' '''Usagi: '''Itoryuuiai! Rakugaki! on Jumpo's wrist, and began to swipe her sword at his hand, seemingly at random, but she made sure not to bring her blade anywhere near Sakura. It wasn't long before his other hand came down toward her in order to swat her. She turned around in that very instant, her sword swiping as well. Itoryuu! Bunsuun MARU! sword sliced in a perfect circle into the palm of Jumpo's hand, causing it to burst with blood along with his other hand, whch dropped Sakura. ''Usagi rushed, and caught Sakura before she hit the ground. Sakura got to her feet, but slumped over to catch her breath. '' '''Usagi: '''Are you alright? she flinched as Sakura bolted a very deathly stare toward the giant. Sakura? '''Sakura:' I'm fine, let's bring this one down, now. Both of them prepared their swords as the giant reached back into his pocket, bringing out five daggers. '' ---- ''Hanuman grasped the giant's descending hand as he attempted a chop, but the Bigfoot stopped him before he could do any serious damage, merely putting a large strain on his arms in order to block the attack. That was when the giant known as Kutat's arm burst in an explosion. causing him to pull it back with a scream of pain through his white mask. Gonzo: You see? That's how it's done. Wyatt: '''That's not the point, I'm just saying that I have my own weapons that I custom made for such situations. loaded another missile into Gonzo's launcher. '''Gonzo: Oh, really? So you have weapons that can take down a giant? Wyatt: Well, I mean, not in particular, no. Gonzo: 'That's my point, you gotta be ready for any of these things to come about! You need some heavy fire power, at least an assault rifle like a minigun or something explosive. ''Both of them witnessed Hanuman leaping atop the giant's face and beginning to elbow it with powerful jabs. The giant retorted with a very heavy slap into Hanuman, which sent him flying across the yard. '' '''Gonzo: '''Oh, damn! MOVE! straight up into the air to dodge him, but his feet were caught and he went straight down as the very large Bigfoot creature went by. While Wyatt was simply wiped out from Hanuman's flying body. ''All of them went sprawling across the ground, and as Kutat slowly got up, so did they. '''Gonzo: '''Alright, get ready to reload again, Wyatt, this is round two. '''Wyatt: '''Wait. looked at him. Let me have a shot with that. ''Hanuman scowled toward the giant, and then leaped back into action. '' ---- ''Spike had had a very big day, he dodged a punch down to the left, and as he came back to it. In his hybrid, dinosaur form, he jumped and drop kicked the crook of Jetto's elbow, causing him to fall into the ground, and hard. In that same moment, Chris came in for backup, rushing straight at the giant as it began to raise it's white-masked face from the ground. '' '''Chris: Clay Clay FIST!!! his fist to grow much larger than what he was use to, his fist encompassing the entirety of Jetto's face and smashing it in. Timber very quickly powered up his Z-Edge blade with the help of his Magnegloves, causing it to become long, and flexible with an electric current running through it. '' '''Timber:' Z Whip, activate! it into the air, and got close enough to wrap it partway around Jetto's neck and electricute him. While he got a good reaction from the fallen giant, that was only until he was blindsided by Jetto's hand swiped around and smashed against him. He was knocked far back. Jetto: '''Little bastards! '''Chris: Clay Cla--AGAH! was squashed as the giant got up to his feet, his palm smashed him against the pavement in his logia, clay form. He also came across Spike as he was attempting yet another attack and caught him straight in midair. Jetto: '''There! You puny humans have no idea the pure strength of the giant! Let me show you a little right now! began to squeeze Spike in his hand, causing a very painful growl from the hybrid formed zoan fruit user. '''Spike: Not bad! - Errr! - Allow me to show you a trick! poked from his back in the form of plated bone. They jutted and stabbed Jetto in his palm, causing him to scream in pain as he dropped Spike toward the ground. He looked at his now bloodied hand, but then he felt the clay move on his other hand. When he looked at it, Chris instantly brought forth a giant boxing glove that punched Jetto straight into the kisser, seeming to bust his nose, and he could have sworn he saw a tooth pop out of Jetto's mouth. Chris reformed onto the ground as Jetto stumbled backward and rejoined both Spike and Timber as they recovered. Chris: '''Tootootootoot! This looks promising, don't you agree Spike? '''Spike: Give me five more minutes, I'll remove his other teeth. Timber: I'll have to start pulling out the heavy artillery for this one, Captain. You two might want to stay clear. Spike: Just say the word. Chris: a little more of a devious smile than he normally did, but he was feeling somewhat devilish in that moment. The word. Padrino Part 27 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side